Zula and Zuzu
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and co-write with nyelator. This is a different version of Sister's Promise. In this one Azula gets sent to the asylum. After a week Zuko gets very worried about Azula and checks in on her. Azula wants nothing to do with him but eventually warms up to him. Then Zuko tells Azula the bad news that she's there for a year. Can they work through this? Enjoy :)


Azula is carried off and put in huge restraints after being known as a high risk. She truly believes she is the right fire lord not her brother Zuko. How can he be the fire lord? He has no right to the crown. She is restrained highly to her cell, she gets mad about that but she can't fire bend in these restraints, to help with that her cell is underground. Zuko wonders how his sister is so after a week to let her cool down, he goes down to see his sister.

"Azula?" calls Zuko

"Zuko? What are you doing here?!" asks Azula

"I just came to check in on you," says Zuko.

"Yeah right, don't lie to me," says Azula.

"I'm not," says Zuko. "Hey I have something for you."

"Oh joyous brother brought something for his sister!" says Azula, she turns away in her bed best she can.

"Zula.." says Zuko

"Go away!" says Azula

Zuko sighs and leaves, he lays a deck of cards on the night table and leaves. Azula turns back when she sees the door shut and sees the deck of cards, she snarls and throws the deck at the door. There is a loud bang on the door which has Zuko turn but he sees the cards everywhere so he shakes his head and leaves. He comes back the next day and Azula glares at him.

"Will you leave me alone?! What now?!" says Azula

"Calm calm, hey I brought you something to eat today," says Zuko.

He shows her a pudding cup and a spoon.

"I'm not five nor am I ninety." says Azula

"Not saying that, I am just saying you might want something different to eat," says Zuko.

"I don't want something different to eat, I want out of here! How stupid are you?!" says Azula

"I'm not stupid, Azula just trying to give you something new," says Zuko.

"Pudding isn't new, our uncle gave it to us for a long time!" says Azula

"That is tea," says Zuko.

"Same difference go away!" says Azula

Zuko sighs and leaves the pudding with Azula. Zuko leaves and waits for the slam of the pudding but it doesn't happen, he looks and sees that Azula sits up slowly and examines the pudding. She looks left and right before slowly tasting the pudding she makes a face because it is to warm which is what she yells as she throws it against the wall. Zuko leaves and comes back the next day with some ice cream, strawberry her favorite.

"Zula, I have something for you," says Zuko

"I don't want pudding or cards," says Azula

"Not that," says Zuko.

He hands her over the ice cream cone, she blinks not knowing what to think of it but she eats it and relaxes.

"Better?" asks Zuko

"Yes," says Azula.

She doesn't thank him but he didn't think she really would.

"Here sit up so I can do something with your hair," says Zuko

"Can you even do hair?" asks Azula

"I've been doing mine for years."

"I'll pass."

"Har har, come on sit up. The nurses said you haven't had your hair done in a while."

Azula sighs and sits up letting her brother brush out her hair, she does complain a lot but doesn't stop him. When he finishes he leaves letting her calm down. She relaxes in bed and calls for a nurse.

"Yes, princess?" asks the nurse

"Give me those cards." orders Azula

"Princess you said you didn't want them," says the nurse.

"Now I want them, go get them!" says Azula.

She nods and goes to get them quickly, Azula frightens her a lot. Which Azula knew but didn't say anything, when she gets the cards she plays with the cards bored. The nurse scatters quickly to tend to other patients. Zuko comes back for several days and after three days he brings in Pai Sho.

"Zuzu what are you thinking? I can't even play that dumb game," says Azula.

"Just trust me, okay? I will teach you."

She sighs and sits up, Zuko clears the table and teaches her how to move the pieces and each of the pieces names. She nods listening but gets bored easily with this lesson. When he finishes they start playing and get half way before Azula throws a tantrum and flips the game.

"The game takes patience."

"I don't have any!"

"I see that, which is why your bending is always messed up. And why your mind is messed with as well."

"What does this game have to do with my mind?"

"Simple, your mind is clouded with anger."

"Well no duh! I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Let's stop for today okay? I will bring Jasmine tea tomorrow."

"I want sugar with it."

"I'll try."

Zuko cleans up and leaves the game and the rules with Azula. Azula looks them over she doesn't really have a choice there is nothing else to do. Zuko comes back with the sugar and jasmine tea that is fresh thanks to the nurses help. Zuko has had practice making their uncle's tea but Azula is very picky. Azula is already sitting up, Zuko pulls over her desk to make room for them. They start playing Pai Sho again, and talk a bit like civil people.

"I have something new for you to do tonight, for when you get bored."

"What's that?"

Zuko hands her a book, she looks at it intrigued by what it is and reads the back.

"A mystery novel?"

"Yeah something new."

"Reading is boring."

"Just give it a chance."

"Alright."

"How's the tea?"

"Good"

"Good."

They go back to the game, and play a few rounds, the more Azula plays the more she calms down.

"Alright, I won't be in tomorrow but I will see you soon as I can," says Zuko.

"Why?"

"I have things to do, Zula, it's going to be okay. Read your book and I will be back before you know it."

"Fine."

Zuko leaves and lets Azula read her book, he comes back after two days of busy Fire Lord business.

"Zula? I'm back."

"Shh reading, Zuzu."

Zuko can't help but smiles and nods reading his own book. She pauses in the middle of her book and looks at Zuko.

"I'm sorry."

He stops reading and looks at her for a minute and asks her to repeat herself.

"I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago for years, it was wrong of me." says Azula.

She starts rambling and apologizing, Zuko holds her shoulders gently and stops her rambling.

"Hey, it's okay. I forgive you." says Zuko

"You do, Zuzu?" asks Azula, not really believing it.

"Of course. Everything will be okay. Listen, I asked about how long you will be here and they are talking a year."

"A year?! That is way too long! I am going stir crazy in here! There is literally no windows or anything to do! We can't even listen to music down here!"

"Shh shh calm down, they don't think you are improving, that much."

"How can they say that?! I'm not crazy Zuzu!"

"I know you aren't crazy, Zula. Calm down okay?"

"I can't calm down!"

"Yes you can, drink your tea."

Azula huphs but takes a drink of her tea. She looks at what's left and smashes the cup and starts to cry. Zuko comes over to her and keeps the glass away from her.

"Azula!"

"This is all my damn fault! I'm going insane, Zuzu! I don't want to be inside anymore!"

Zuko holds her close and lets her cry it out.

"I will see what I can work out okay?"

He rocks her a little bit not sure what else to do, he's never been in this situation before. The last time he comforted someone it was Katara over her mom's killer. He lets her hold on to him until she ends up falling asleep. He tucks her in and goes up to the leader of the hospital and is able to talk them into letting him take her outside at least twice a week as long as nurses go with them. He agrees to that and the next day he shows up with a nurse who gets her unchained from the bed but chains her hands so she can't fire bend but still can move them about.

"W-what's going on?"

"Shh shh. Calm down, we are going outside today. I was able to work things out where I can take you outside twice a week to get some fresh air."

Azula beams and hugs Zuko wrapping her arms around him gently. Zuko smiles and hugs her back, they go outside and have a great time. Zuko doesn't do firebending since Azula can't and they read, Zuko even gave her the next book of the series. They spend their days outside playing Pai Sho together, sometimes having lunch out in the city or in the palace. Though when they go out for lunch there is two nurses with them but at a respectful distance. They actually have a brother and sister relationship. Azula even agrees to learn some anger management, but like Zuko that took a long time to convince her but she is doing better at it. The two enjoy each others time despite Azula being in an insane asylum. They make up over the next few months. It took Zuko a while to learn to trust Azula again but he really does trust her. They both need to learn it especially with what their father did to them both. Abusing Zuko and manipulating and changing Azula making her see things in a twisted light. They grow with each other throughout the year. Then finally comes the time for Azula to be able to go home with Zuko.

"Zuzu! I get to go home today!" says Azula

"I see that, I'm glad. Come on let's go home." says Zuko

He turns to leave but feels Azula grab his hand. He turns toward her confused and she rewards him with a hug. He is in shock but doesn't say anything.

"Thank you for being with me. I love you." says Azula, blushing a bit.

Zuko smiles and hugs his sister back.

"You're welcome. I love you too."

"Let's go home, brother."

He smiles and nods holding her close he leads her home.

The End


End file.
